Last SPRING
by Kyucchi
Summary: Semuanya berawal di musim semi yang lalu. Discontinued


**Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO(s), etc…**

**BLEACH : Tite Kubo**

**Last SPRING**

**Chapter 1**

**Her and His Story**

"Dasar payah kau Ishida!" seru pria berambut orange pada pria berkacamata di depannya.

"Diam kau Kurosaki! Kau pikir mudah mengatakan cinta pada wanita huh?" jawab pria berkacamata itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Hahaha… Kau saja yang tak berpengalaman," pria berambut orange itu lalu menyeruput secangkir cappuccino yang sudah tersedia di atas meja di depannya.

Pria berkacamata itu memilih tak menanggapi pernyataan pria itu. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam saku celananya.

"Aku pulang sekarang!" ucapnya tiba-tiba lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari layar handphone yang masih dia pegang.

"Hei hei, kau marah ya?" kini giliran pria berambut orange itu yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak bodoh! Hanya ada urusan mendadak di rumah," jawab pria yang dipanggil Ishida itu sambil memasukkan lagi handphone-nya di saku celananya.

"Oh, ku kira kau marah karena pernyataanku barusan." si rambut orange kembali duduk.

"Aku tak akan marah padamu karena hal seperti itu Kurosaki. Kalau soal wanita, sudah ku pastikan kau pemenangnya," Ishida kemudian mulai melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan pria berambut orange yang di tebaknya sedang mengernyit itu duduk sendirian di café yang makin lama makin sepi.

Setelah beberapa detik kepergian Ishida, Kurosaki Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya di setiap sudut café, dan yang benar saja, dia adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang masih bertahan di café tersebut. Dia melirik sekilas jam tangannya.

"Ternyata jam 11 malam, pantas saja sudah sepi!" tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia berdiri, menyambar jasnya yang dia letakkan di atas kursi disampingnya dan menyandarkannya di pundak kanannya, kemudian berjalan santai keluar café. Terlihat, sesekali para pelayan wanita yang sedang membereskan barang-barang sebelum café ditutup, memandang seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. dan dia pun hanya tersenyum pada mereka semua.

XxX

Ichigo berjalan menuju tempat parkir di samping café. Pikirannya melayang pada lembar-lembar kerja yang masih menumpuk di rumahnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya malas kembali ke rumah. Karena tak ada tempat yang biasa ia tuju pada malam seperti ini, ia kemudian sengaja memperlambat langkah kakinya agar makin lama juga dia sampai ke rumahnya.

Pikirannya yang tadi sempat melayang, kini terbuyarkan oleh sebuah suara gesekan kecil antara lantai dan sepatu seseorang, yang sepertinya juga berada di dekat tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Ichigo yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan adanya suara itu, terus saja berjalan santai makin mendekat dengan mobilnya. Makin dia mendekat, suara itupun makin terdengar cepat untuk berpindah.

"Kalau mau mobilku, cepat kemarilah, tak perlu mencuri, akan ku berikan untukmu!" seru Ichigo dengan nada tegas.

Ichigo menunggu seseorang itu untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau seseorang itu akan muncul.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" dari nada suaranya dia sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Rasa bosan dan kesal sedikit demi sedikit merayap dalam dirinya. Dia pun mulai mengambil langkah, namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang gadis berperawakan pendek dan berambut hitam sebahu berdiri di hadapannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau? Bukankah kau gadis yang waktu itu? Yang membuntutiku sampai di rumahku?" Ichigo menduga kalau gadis itu melebarkan matanya karena dia tahu apa yang gadis itu lakukan dua hari yang lalu.

Dan benar, gadis itu dengan cepat memandangnya, ekspresi-nya terkejut dan matanya membulat sempurna. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian dia menundukkan lagi kepalanya.

Melihat tingkah gadis itu, membuat Ichigo bertanya.

"Untuk apa kau disana? Kau mau mengambil mobilku?" tanyanya kasar.

Gadis itu mengangkat lagi kepalanya, memandang Ichigo lurus tepat pada bola mata coklat musim gugurnya. Gadis itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, pelan pada awalnya namun makin lama gelengan kepalanya makin cepat, mungkin dia ingin meyakinkan Ichigo agar percaya padanya.

"Lalu?" lanjut Ichigo, mengangkat satu alisnya.

Gadis pendek itu hanya diam. Ichigo makin penasaran dengan gadis ini. _Gadis aneh!_ Pikirnya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Ichigo, gadis itu tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam dan berkali-kali, pertanda dia benar-benar meminta maaf pada Ichigo, kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauh. Ichigo hanya terbengong melihat aksinya.

"Dia memang aneh!" komentarnya setelah gadis itu menghilang di balik gelapnya malam.

XxX

Gadis itu berlari sekencang mungkin. Tidak. Bukan untuk menghindari seorang pria yang beberapa menit yang lalu ditemuinya, melainkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga orang yang paling disayanginya. Ini sudah melebihi batas waktu yang ditentukan.

Dia berlari dan terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan nafasnya yang makin lama kian memburu. Tak peduli dengan kakinya yang terasa mau putus akibat kelelahan berlari dan juga jantungnya yang makin berdetak cepat tak karuan.

Tujuannya hanya satu. Dan akhirnya, dia pun meraih tujuannya. Tanpa ragu dia membuka sebuah gerbang dari sebuah rumah yang benar-benar mirip istana. Dia pun kembali berlari memasuki apa yang ada di balik gerbang kokoh tersebut.

"Jadi…tuan putri terlambat?" sebuah suara lelaki berhasil tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya dan sontak membuatnya berhenti dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

Dia melebarkan matanya seketika saat mengetahui si pemilik suara. Dia menelan ludahnya, rasa gugup bercampur takut kini menyerangnya.

Lelaki itu berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati gadis itu. Lutut gadis itu pun bergetar. Keringat dingin bercampur dengan keringat hasil larinya turun di kedua pelipis kepalanya. Dia terdiam terpaku, tak bisa bergerak.

"Kenapa tuan putri? Kau takut?" lelaki itu bergerak mendekat pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Ingin rasanya dia mengambil langkah untuk berlari, tapi sepertinya semua anggota tubuhnya tak berpihak padanya.

Ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya dia tak bertindak egois. Seharusnya dia lebih memilih keselamatan orang yang disayanginya daripada harus selalu mengintai orang yang disukainya. Padahal dia tahu, orang yang disayanginya akan menderita bahkan lenyap jika melanggar sedikit saja peraturan dari 'permainan' mereka.

"Kau tahu apa hukumannya jika kau terlambat sedetik saja?"

Mata gadis itu lagi-lagi terbelalak lebar atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan.

Lelaki itu akhirnya sampai di hadapan gadis itu dengan seringai licik dan tajam miliknya.

"Kakak tercinta-mu akan mati dalam hitungan detik," lelaki itu berbisik pelan di telinga gadis itu.

Gadis itu terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Matanya memanas, dengan cepat air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik-narik celana hitam yang dikenakan oleh lelaki yang tengah berdiri di depannya untuk memohon.

Bukannya kasihan melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan air matanya, lelaki itu malah menyeringai lebih licik dari sebelumnya.

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu?" gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, lagipula tuan Aizen sedang tak ada disini, jadi aku yang mengambil alih sekarang," lelaki itu sedikit membungkuk, lalu meraih dagu gadis itu dengan kasar dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Turuti semua keinginanku jika ingin kau dan kakakmu selamat malam ini tuan putri Kuchiki Rukia,"

Dan Kuchiki Rukia benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini.

XxX

Pagi menjelang. Hari baru telah dimulai. Suara kicauan burung-burung kecil dan liar mulai terdengar riuh di setiap dahan pohon yang disinggahinya. Matahari pun tak mau kalah, dengan semangat dia meluncur keluar dari tempat istirahatnya dan menggantikan tugas sang bulan.

Namun, berbeda dengan matahari yang satu ini, dia malah telihat tak bersemangat untuk memulai harinya. Jam alarm yang selalu berbunyi tepat jam 8 pagi, dia lempar begitu saja hingga benda kecil nan mungil tersebut tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara khasnya. Dia melanjutkan aktivitas yang disebutnya paling berharga.

Sungguh kasihan, saat ia mulai kembali pada alam mimpi, dering handphone-nya justru meneriaki-nya untuk segera mengangkat benda itu.

"Argghtt…!" dia mengerang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Dia mengambil handphone di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, melihat sekilas nama orang yang tengah mengganggu acara berharganya dan segera menekan suatu tombol disana.

"Ada apa Renji?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel.

Dia hanya diam mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Karena saat ini, dirinya benar-benar sedang tak mood untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau pekerjaan. Hari ini adalah hari dia ingin menikmati liburnya, ya, meskipun hanya tiga hari, tapi lumayan untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sempat menegang karena urusan pekerjaannya.

"Ya baiklah, aku mengerti. Sudah ya aku mau tidur. Sampai jumpa Renji…" dengan segera dia mematikan handphone-nya tanpa mendengarkan protes si penelpon terlebih dahulu.

Dia menjatuhkan lagi dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya dan menutup matanya. Dan yang paling membuatnya makin sebal adalah kali ini kelopak matanya tak mau lagi tertutup. Dia pun mengerang untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini.

XxX

Pagi ini terasa berbeda bagi seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Bagaimana tidak, semalam dia benar-benar memberikan hal yang paling berharga dari dirinya sebagai seoarng wanita. Dia telah mengijinkan seorang lelaki kejam menjamah tubuhnya hanya untuk kepuasan nafsunya semata. Tapi, dia benar-benar tak menyesal melakukan hal itu. Dia melakukannya demi keselamatan kakaknya. Kakak yang sangat dicintainya. Dia rela melakukan apapun, asalkan kakaknya selamat.

Rukia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada kenangan-kenangan masa lalu, dimana dia, kakak dan kakak iparnya bisa tersenyum bahagia bersama-sama. Tapi, sayang sekali semua senyuman kebahagiaan itu lenyap di musim semi yang lalu. Musim semi yang juga awal dari kehidupan buruk seorang Kuchiki Rukia dan Kuchiki Hisana setelah kepergian Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia berhenti menatap langit-langit yang selanjutnya hanya menggambarkan kenangan buruk yang sudah satu tahun dia dan kakaknya jalani. Dia mencoba untuk bangun dari ranjangnya, memindahkan selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah sakit. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, dia menahannya. Dia kemudian memunguti baju-bajunya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari ruang kamarnya sambil sesekali mengernyit menahan sakit di salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang paling vital, menuju sebuah ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kamarnya.

Saat ia sampai di depan ruangan itu, Rukia segera membuka pintunya. Dan disanalah terlihat kakaknya terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan selang oksigen di hidung dan jarum infus di kedua tangannya. Rukia memandang kakaknya pilu. Namun kepiluan itu segera ia ganti dengan senyuman ceria.

Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang kakaknya. Saat sampai di samping ranjang kakaknya, dia meraih tangan kakaknya pelan, bermaksud agar selang infus yang dipasang di tangan kakaknya tak terlepas oleh sentuhannya.

Rukia meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada kakaknya. Mendengarkan bunyi detak jantung kakaknya, dan Rukia bersyukur karena kakaknya masih hidup. Lelaki itu, Grimmjow, benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Dia memejamkan matanya. Bunyi detakan jantung kakaknya makin lama makin membuatnya tenang. Otaknya pun mulai lagi dengan memutar kenangan-kenangan masa lalu hidupnya. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Otaknya lebih memilih memutarkannya memori tentang seorang pria yang sudah setahun ini disukainya, atau lebih tepatnya dicintainya. Seorang pria tinggi berambut orange yang dia selalu awasi, lihat dan buntuti setiap dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk keluar rumah.

Entah apa yang membuat dia menyukainya. Tapi yang jelas, Kuchiki Rukia benar-benar menyukai pria itu. Rukia bahkan tak tahu namanya. Tak perlu, kadang Rukia berpikir seperti itu, yang terpenting adalah Rukia bisa memandangnya meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sepertinya dia suka sekali menjadi pengintai kali ini.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Rukia ingin bertemu lagi pria itu. Dia segera mengangkat lagi kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah kakaknya dan kemudian mencium pipi kakaknya.

Dia pun berjalan keluar rumah menuju dapur tempat dia memberikan alasan untuk berbelanja, padahal tujuannya hanya untuk mengintai si rambut orange.

Dan rencana itu, berhasil. Dia berhasil keluar rumah sambil membawa tas belanjanya.

XxX

Rasa senang seketika hadir dalam dirinya saat mendapati incarannya duduk lesu di bangku taman. Sesuai perkiraannya, pria itu ada di taman hari ini. Dia pun bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang daunnya mulai menghijau dan bunganya bermekaran. Dia tersenyum lebar, matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang sosok itu, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan mukanya mulai memanas. Dia yakin kalau kali ini mukanya memerah.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalinya menggema di telinganya. Rasa senang yang menyelimuti dirinya sebelumnya luntur sudah. Dan kini, ia harus siap menerima lagi hukumannya.

* * *

_TeBeCe_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir baca,

Mohon kritik dan sarannya para readers :)


End file.
